A typical trolley for an overhead traveling crane has support members having generally horizontal support surfaces for supporting objects such as a motor, a gear case, and a drum. The motor has a power take-off shaft that is coupled with a gear case input shaft. The power take-off shaft must be substantially leveled with the input shaft to ensure that power is properly transmitted from the motor to the gear case. A rope is wound on the drum to operate a material handling device, such as a hook, and the drum must be substantially horizontal to ensure level winding and unwinding of the rope.
Objects are usually mounted on their respective support surfaces by way of mounting pads and shims. Typical prior art mounting pads are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,373,708 and 5,080,319. These prior art mounting pads include a bolt, and require that an aperture be drilled or otherwise provided in the support surface to accommodate the bolt.